disneyprincessfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fifi
Fifi is Lumière's girlfriend and a supporting character in Beauty and the Beast. She is one of the castle's maids who was turned into a feather duster during the Enchantress' spell, alongside the other maids. Background Personality Fifi is a very flirtatious character in Beauty and the Beast, and often likes to tease and play with Lumiere during the movie. In Belle's Magical World, and to some degree the musical, she is also shown to be somewhat jealous regarding Lumiere's womanizing character, which nearly resulted in disaster in the former. This jealousy can also affect her common sense, as she mistook Belle for being made one of Lumiere's new girlfriends, apparently not realizing that Lumiere doing that would ruin their chances at becoming human again as Belle was necessary for breaking the spell. Despite this, at least in the musical, she tries herself to make him jealous. According to "Mrs.Potts' Personality Profile Game" in the special edition, Fifi's (as she is called there) personality is described as expecting someone else to do for her and believes in doing things for herself, other than for others. She is playful, alluring and womanly. Physical Appearance Due to the curse at the castle, the maid(s) became feather dusters. The Feather Duster's appearance was that of a feather duster, including a wooden body alongside brown and white goose feathers done in a manner similar to a dress. However, she also possessed a white cap-like device at the top right below a handheld cord, and she also for some reason only has a mole on her right cheek in this form. In her human form, she possessed brown hair, albeit in a very short cut with her locks on the side of her face reaching her chin as well as frontal bangs, as well as fair skin. In addition, she was also very busty and slender and wore a white cap on top of her head. Her dress had a black top with white shoulder straps (the straps being similar to that of the Bimbettes), a white apron with frills, black shoes, and a brown skirt. Although not seen in the original film, her human form's WDCC collectible figurine revealed that she wore black mary janes, as well as her white shoulder straps being extended to her back and connecting to each shoulder (unlike the Bimbettes' shoulder straps, which are shown on their WDCC figurine to only be present for their respective shoulders). The only thing in common between the two forms was a set of full lips and blue eyes. Both forms were redesigned significantly in the 2017 live action remake. In this version of the story, her name is now Plumette and in feather duster form, she is now stylized to resemble a white peacock. The only other colors are her red eyes and a golden flourish where her handle meets the plume. Her handle includes a pair of wings, which she uses to fly around the castle. Her feathers now are about as long as her handle and much more narrow, almost lining up with her body, continuing on the bird motif. As a human, Plumette is a slender black woman in her late twenties or early thirties. Like her animated counterpart, she also has a small beauty mark on her right cheek that is not present in her other form. She wears a shoulder-length white wig and a white dress with lacy frills and an apron. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Disney characters Category:Humans Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:White Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:European Category:French Category:Caucasian Category:Maids